


Chat Shenanigans

by Peruna



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic Chat, Chilling together, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, Viewer Engagement, just relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruna/pseuds/Peruna
Summary: Puck enjoys just chilling with his Chat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Chat Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Another steamy fanfic. 
> 
> Soundtrack for this should be: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

„… a very nice and wholesome movie, comedic really. You should definitely watch it.”

“Centipede?” asked PuckFig, squinting at his dim computer screen, “What? I don’t think I heard a name, what movie are we talking about?”

“The Human Centipede” was Chat’s answer, sounding hoarse before he snorted in amusement and continued in a distinctly different voice, “Yeah, very wholesome movie. It’s about how people come together.”

Puck chuckled while Chat giggled at his own joke. That’s what tended to happen when more than one talkative viewer entered the humanoid amalgamation called Chat: He would start chattering and joking to himself as well as Puck. Sometimes that was hard to keep up with, but it was also a lot more entertaining than when Chat would lie back inanimate on the sofa cushions.

“Hi, by the way. How are you going?” asked the new voice, “I mean doing. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing good, man, thanks to you guys. I was with the homies tonight and they were absolutely blown away by your donations. It means the world to them.” Looking over his shoulder, Puck catches a wide grin on the unsteady face of his guest. “But how are you doing, man? Everything alright?”

There is a moment’s pause, before a bored “Eh” sounds. “Not really,” the newcomer answers, “been feeling a bit shit, but that’s life, innit?”

Once again, Puck looks over his shoulder, searching and holding Chat’s eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry to hear that, dude,” he offers sincerely but is resolutely waved away by the somewhat awkward looking Chat.

“What’s this anyway? Resident Evil, again?”

“Yeah, Res 2 with a First Person Mod. If you want to try it yourself, just look up a Youtube video, it’s really easy to install. So this mod is great because it …” For a while Puck shows off the game and all the little tweaks and design aspects that excited him the most about the mod. There was enough to show for a complete change of topic, as Chat started to make comments about zombies and the apparently harmless nature of headshots, given how freaking many of them the buggers survived.

“It’s more like a slight knock-back than an insta-kill,” Chat joked in a deeper voice, then in the lighter tone of the newcomer, “A bullet to the brain is just a minor inconvenience.” All while Puck raged about the bellends wasting all the ammo he’d been so jealously gathering for the boss fights.

In the game, he went through a door, only to be ambushed by another undead bugger. As he was fighting the zombie off, there suddenly sounded a deafening doorrattle right into his ears, making his already tense shoulders hunch for a moment in fear. Then they dropped and he turned to see a grinning Chat just centimetres from his face, his mouth already opening for another jumpscare. “You dicks,” Puck cursed, turning back to the monitor, “Almost got me good.”

His answer was a ghostly “Boooooh” that sounded as if the ghost in question had a semi-severe asthma attack and was dying for a second time.

“Yeah, yeah, have your fun,” he grumbled while behind him Chat cackled at catching him off-guard.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely PuckFig. If you don't know him, follow him on Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/puckfig


End file.
